pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rock Pikmin
Rock Pikmin are the seventh type of Pikmin announced for the Pikmin series, found in Pikmin 3 and first seen at E3 2012. Their appearance is unlike that of most other Pikmin: their bodies consist of a roughly-shaped piece of rock with transparent appendages, and their flowers, along with Winged Pikmin, are indigo instead of pink or white. Rock Pikmin are first discovered at the Garden of Hope as the third type of Pikmin encountered in the game, found inside a Medusal Slurker. Once the Medusal Slurker is defeated, they can be used to free their Onion from a Crystal Nodule, allowing more Rock Pikmin to be grown. At the end of the day, as with other Onions, it will merge with the red Onion. Pikmin Overgrowth Timeline Rock Pikmin can break crystals, have 2x the throwing attack power, have 1.5x attack power, and are somewhat slow. In Fanon-Games Pikmin: Before the Impact Rock Pikmin are the fourth kind of pikmin discovered in Pikmin: Before the Impact and are the only pikmin that hasn't evolved through the games. They can break Glass and Crystal with their hard, shiny bodies but their limbs and stems seem to be a dull black colour and on its head rests a dark green leaf or a purple bud or flower. Rock Pikmin are found in Snakey Mists trapped inside a Medusal Slurker and can only be created when any other pikmin are sucked up by a Medusal Slurker. Under the command of Brandon, Rock Pikmin have increased speed and can be thrown higher. He is the kind of guy that sleeps till mid-afternoon but can work hard when he wants to; he may look as "cold as stone" but he is surprisingly cuddly! In Pikmin: Adventure of 4 In this game, Rock Pikmin are the fourth kind of pikmin you find. They are immune to being crushed, and can shatter Glass and Crystal. Where they are found is still undecided. Pikmin Forever Rock Pikmin are not a type of Pikmin in ''Pikmin Forever'' per se, but rather an enhancement of other types. Finding and harvesting rubble gives the leaders a storage of rocks, which they can use whenever they are holding a Pikmin for throwing. By pressing while a Pikmin is held, it will be coated in rocks, becoming a temporary "Rock Pikmin". Rock Pikmin are thrown like a track-and-field hammer, and inflict 100 damage when they impact. If thrown, a Rock Pikmin will revert back to its original Pikmin on impact, no matter what it hit. If is pressed again while holding a Rock Pikmin, or if the type of Pikmin is switched, the Pikmin will also revert and the rock coating will be earned back, so as not to waste a Rock Pikmin. One Rock Pikmin can instantly destroy a crystal barrier, and inflict serious damage on other types of destructible walls. Rock Pikmin are needed to activate acoustic walls. Some enemies behave differently after suffering a hit from a Rock Pikmin, especially if they used crystal in some way. In Pikmin: Return to the Distant Planet Rock pikmin return in Pikmin:RDP, and act much the same as they do in the canon games. Category:Pikmin Z